Tie Advanced x1
BACKGROUND (wookieepedia) The TIE Advanced x1, or TIE/x1 was an advanced prototype starfighter touted as a replacement for the standard TIE Fighter tested by Darth Vader and X1 at the battles of Yavin and Mustafar respectively. While it never made it into production, many of its best design features were later incorporated into the TIE/sa bomber and TIE/IN interceptor. Further development of the Advanced continued, eventually leading to the TIE Avenger and TIE Defender. The few ships built were carried aboard Star Destroyers and other Imperial vessels. TIE Advanced x1s were deployed from Commander Strom's Pursuit-class light cruiser to stage an attack on the Wheel, which the Empire blamed on the Rebellion, excusing the Imperial takeover of the station. Storm Squadron was known to use x1s extensively. Several x1 starfighters were also in a fleet gathering observed by Admiral Kendal Ozzel and Captain Firmus Piett at some point between the former's promotion to Admiral and the latter's promotion to Admiral. The Empire instead opted for the TIE/IN interceptor, which featured the TIE Advanced x1's drive system in a more compact ship. Although the TIE interceptor lacked a hyperdrive and shields, it was blindingly fast, incredibly maneuverable, and significantly cheaper than the TIE Advanced x1. By the Battle of Endor, the large increase in TIE Interceptor production meant the end of production for the TIE Advanced x1. The Advanced x1's bent-wing solar array wings were the same as the wings used on the similar but twin-hulled TIE/sa bomber. By the beginning of the Yuuzhan Vong War, enough of these ships had been made that some ended up in the hands of private parties such as Lando Calrissian, who used a modified TIE Advanced x1 for entertainment purposes in the asteroid belt at Dubrillion. During the First Battle of Dubrillion, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Solo—Vader's grandchildren—flew three of these fighters against Yuuzhan Vong coralskippers. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Imperial Remnant Ship Type: Tie Advanced X1 Class: Space Superiority Starfighter Manufacturer: Sienar Fleet Systems Crew: 1 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 450 cockpit 125 Sensor/Communications Array 75 Engines (2) 175 ea Blaster Cannon (2) 75 ea Solar Panel (2) 225 ea (2) Shields 200 side (1200 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 20md points of damage or less. Anything more than 20md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 20 Speed - Atmosphere: 1200kph, mach 10 with shields on FTL Drive: Class 4 Hyperdrive (100 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can operate upto 5 days under normal condition. Combat ops reduce this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 7.8m Height: 5.0m Width: 6.4m Weight: 14 tons Cargo: 150kg WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: BLaster Cannon (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 single blast, 6d6x10 dual blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 60 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: holds 10 sets of jump cooridinates COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 6 and 12 +1 dodge at level 4, 8 and 12 +1 autododge at level 5, 10 and 15 +15% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)